


Boys of Summer

by nonamehux (newbensolo)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbensolo/pseuds/nonamehux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He speaks again, “Earth to Kylo? Are you going to kiss me or just loom over me like an idiot?” </p><p>You blush, and think about just laying back down to get back at him for being an ass. You wouldn't pass up a chance to kiss Hux though, so you go down, showing off your meager strength by balancing your weight on your hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo gay sad Kylux because i love these boys.

Maybe there's a saccharine sweetness to licking the fruit punch off his lips. Maybe the bright, easy heat can reason for the way your bike's are thrown together beside the house but you and him are lying in the knee high grass. Your tanning skin is dark against his pale stomach. Hux is in a white tank and cut off jean shorts, his beat up tennis shoes knock against your ankles. Your khakis have newly acquired grass stains and strings hang from the hem. You press your warm cheek to Hux's arm and sigh, glancing up at his face. His eyes are closed and his hand squeezes softly at your shoulder. 

The HiC juice boxes are to the left of you, straws still bent at a 90° angle. You can feel the lift and drop of Hux's stomach. There's the faint grumbles and pulses under the skin. You put your hand on the ground beside him and push yourself up, balancing over him and staring at his freckled face and orange hair. He slowly cracks his eyes open. They're a yellow green that reminds you of a cat, when you told him that he punched you in the arm. Even though he's two years older than your fresh fourteen, he's smaller than you. His face is sharp and pretty, he's thin like you and his shoulders aren't that wide. 

He blinks slowly up at you. His voice smooth, “Kylo?”

You feel a smile at the way he says the name. He never questioned it, not even faltering when he'd heard your parents calling you Ben. He'd defiantly continued referring to you as Kylo, a smug smirk on his face the whole time. 

He speaks again, “Earth to Kylo? Are you going to kiss me or just loom over me like an idiot?” 

You blush, and think about just laying back down to get back at him for being an ass. You wouldn't pass up a chance to kiss Hux though, so you go down, showing off your meager strength by balancing your weight on your hands. 

Your eyes fall closed with your lips millimeters apart. Kissing Hux is a rush. It's not quite the floaty feel of champagne. It's like honey, dripping slow and sweet down your throat. It's aftertaste akin to feeling the adrenaline of having taken a necklace from your mother's jewelry box. Your noses bump, and he hisses in pain his hand grabbing your hair and pulling you the way he wants. 

His shirt is still pushed up his stomach and your skin brushes when you try to bring yourself closer. The smell of sweat and his hair gel is tangled up with the bright sparks of joy inside you. You move your body lower, putting your chest onto his, forearm planted to the dirt. 

Hux's fingers grab the bottom of your shirt and slide up. His hands mapping out your back and scratching gently. You pull away but keep your eyes closed, the red sun bleeding through the skin. You open your eyes at the hand that cradles your cheek. You press into the warm, soft hand and lean back. Your hand supporting your head, wrist bent back uncomfortably. You sit in silence, watching the grass sway in the light wind.

Your wrist aches, but you keep leaning on it. Your mind buzzing, you speak, "There's always been this thing, just some weird idea I've passed over and I wanna tell you about it because I think you'll get it." 

Hux looks up confused, "... okay." 

"Monster logic, I want you to think of a monster. Picture it in your mind," You continue.

There's silence. Hux stares at you strangely then starts in a careful tone,"Kylo..."

"No, no really. Picture one and nod when you've got it," You interrupt.

Hux nods after a minute his green eyes sharp and squinted. You smile, a dimple popping up on your cheek. "Good, good," You mutter, "Now tell me this, what makes it a monster?"

Hux's eyes widen, his breath a startled exhale. "I don't like this game."  
"It's not a game, Hux," You tease.

"Then I just don't want to talk about it!" Hux snaps. His voice is strained, and you try to read his expression. You nod your surrender and lay your head on Hux's chest.

“I've got to go home soon,” you whisper. Your chest clenching tight at the thought. You spend your days with Hux, as soon as you can leave the house you're headed for Hux's on your bike. He's always there waiting for you. You leave him every day with a tight coil in your chest. You're always afraid that it will be the last time. 

So before you leave for the rental summer house you spend your last hour or so attached at the mouth. Your hands over his lithe body and memorizing every inch you can. You think if you do this enough times that when you leave you’ll be able to cling to something.

You realize when it's grown darker that you're late. Your mother will be waiting, worried. You don't want to think about your father. 

So you pull yourself away from Hux, the dark freckles and the languid stare seem like an invitation to stay. Hux puts his hand on your chest and pushes you back. “Don't be stupid,” he says, “Go home.” 

So you do.  
\---  
The next day you're gone before your parents wake up, you take off to where Hux sits for you. He's not there yet so you settle your bike beside it and wait. Your hands are shaking and you want to be sick with all the anxiety and denial that's built up inside you. 

You're stuck in this stretch of time, and when Hux finally arrives you're curled up. Your arms are around your knees, and you shake. You don't cry, you refuse to cry. 

Hux rides up and throws his bike down when he sees you. The rickety tires squealing and it clatters loudly on the curb. He puts his hands on your shoulders and crouches down, “Kylo? What happened?”

You look up at him, and your throat is sealed shut and your eyes water so you close them. “We're leaving tomorrow.”

Hux doesn't say anything. You open your eyes but he's not looking at you. You let go of you legs and tentatively place your hands on his face. He flinches at the touch but doesn't back away. 

“Alright,” He says, “alright.” He stands up and picks up his bike. You're confused and stand up, putting a hand on the tree behind you for balance. 

You get on your bike and roll up next to him. “Where are we going, Hux?” 

“I don't know, just follow me alright,” He snaps back. He looks over at your scowling face and you grudgingly nod. You don't like it when he talks to you like you're a baby and he knows it. He looks away, “Let's go.”

-  
That's how you end up here. You've stayed out way too long now. You're not sure what time it is. You're laying naked together in the old church that you guys went to when it was raining.

Hux is next to you, facing away. His jacket is over your shoulders keeping you warm. The nights here were always cold. Your arms are under your head. You stare at Hux's back and think about how it felt under your hands. 

There's cooling sweat on your skin and Hux's. You wonder how late you can stay out until your mom sends your dad out looking. You wince as you think about him finding you here, smelling of sex and sweat. Another boy beside you. He would probably make you leave town tonight just to avoid any scandal. You never want to leave. This rotting, dusty church is better than your house. 

Hux like usual seems to hear your thoughts. “Don't be stupid, Kylo, you have to go home,” He whispers to you. 

“Hux.” You whisper back. The night hasn't remedied your hesitance about this question. You never even bothered to ask before, you didn't think it mattered. You knew at least something to call him.

“Yeah?” 

You take a moment, just silence between you. 

“My name is ugly, Kylo. You won't like it,” Hux says. 

“Can you tell me anyway?” You feel more than naked, you wonder if Hux does to. You've had his bare skin against yours in places that still feels unreal. You don't feel awkward, just bare and open. You don't mind it that much though. 

There's a sigh. Hux turns on his side to face you. You wonder how he'd take it if you told him he was pretty. He pushes up on one arm and sticks out the other and puts it on your back.  
“You should keep the jacket, it's too big for me anyways. It fits you better.”

You nod, and open your mouth. 

“I know. My name is Armitage.” He pauses and makes a face. “Armitage Hux.” 

You try to fit the name to him, “Hmmm, Armitage, huh.” 

He glares at you and you move closer to him. You push up and get close to his face. “I think I'm going to just say Hux.” You kiss him, laughing at his expression. 

When you move back you take a deep breath and sigh. “I really need to go don't I?”

“Yeah.” 

So you get dressed and get your bike, his jacket is still on keeping you warm. You wish you had something to give him, you don't want him to forget you. You tell him that and he calls you stupid. 

“How could I ever forget the biggest pain in my ass I've ever met?”

“Fuck you!” You're not really angry though, just sad. You don't say anything else and there's an awkward silence where goodbye goes. Or even some other words that you push down. 

Instead you kiss your Hux at the edge of the road. When it's done you both get on your bikes and go. You look back as you ride until you can't see him.

you're in the car, headed for home, all the time in the world to think. Your parents bicker quietly in the front of the car, the radio switching back and forth. All the while your mind circles around Hux. The weeks prior even just last night ghosting over your skin. You push away the flash heat of want. Hux's face is fresh in your mind so you focus on that for a while. When you're halfway home you sink down in your seat. You pop open the seatbelt and stretch as far side ways as you can. Your exhaustion seeping in, you think about monsters. You play that conversation with Hux in your head, his angry words ringing. Before your eyes fall shut you think maybe the monster Hux was thinking of was the same one that left bruises along his arms, and back.


End file.
